


Псы войны

by kaiSSa666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, M/M, Torture, Violence, спорные стилистические решения переводчика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666/pseuds/kaiSSa666
Summary: Рура Пенте и "Нарада" - вот и все, что у них осталось от дома. Волки Федерации сжирают друг друга - ведь мясо есть мясо. И если вы спросите у ромуланца, как переводится "спасательная операция", он скажет вам что-нибудь в духе "разграбление могил". Знаете, галактика у нас не такая уж и большая.





	Псы войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmongers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414729) by raihu. 



И во тьме откроется дверь, и за дверью той лишь тьма, и во тьме откроется дверь, и за дверью той...  
  
***   
  
Солнце гибнет у них на глазах, бьется, корчится, сжирает все на своем пути.  
  
По крайней мере, конец они встретят в огне: рассыплются пеплом, с голубыми языками пламени вознесутся к небесам, гонимые ветром, стирающим с лица планеты леса и поля, города и океаны так, будто те — лишь мусор, осколки звезд, навечно обреченные нашептывать тьме слова давно забытых песен. По крайней мере, все мы уйдем вместе, — так они думали. Богиня разрушения распахнет нам навстречу свои гибельные объятия, поглотит нас, и...  
  
И в этот момент сверхновая, будто испугавшись, отступает.  
  
А дальше — ничего, ничего не остается; и они не сгорели, и они никогда не сгорят — не взойдут на костер со своим народом, не вернутся к своим предкам. Судьба смилостивилась над ними, превратив их в трусов, не достойных права на жизнь, ничтожеств, не стоящих ровным счетом ничего.   
  
Безликие, безымянные, лишь тени былого, промерзшие до костей.  
  
Холод выжигает их изнутри, сворачивается во внутренностях неутолимым голодом, и они скорбят, бродят неприкаянно в вечной зиме, заставляющей кровь леденеть в жилах, а сердце — замирать.  
  
«Это раскаяние», — говорит им Неро. Раскаяние за все те ужасы, что нам придется совершить, чтобы вернуть равновесие этому миру.  
  
***  
  
— Подумай только, — бормочет Неро, и взгляд его снова и снова скачет между четырьмя одному ему ведомыми точками. — Зачем им было создавать красную материю, если они не собирались ее использовать? Нет, они знали. Зачем она? Поглощать миры, звезды. Стирать с лица мироздания трупы, врагов. Ошибки.  
  
— Капитан, дестабилизация звезды находится далеко за гранью технических возможностей Федерации, — осторожно отзывается Айел. Где-то на фоне стучат кремниевые лапы — совсем рядом, но не дотянуться, — в безумной спешке заделывают повреждения в структуре корабля, и этот шум — словно опиумная муть, гипнотизирует, вибрацией отдается в горле, грозясь разорвать связки.  
  
_Захватчики, добро пожаловать, корабль ваш._  
  
А еще он, кажется, раскроил лоб о контрольную панель в бою с этим надоедливым «Кельвином» — прекрасный корабль, да только с экипажем ему не повезло — и ссадина все еще неприятно зудит, несмотря на наложенную повязку. Сосредоточиться все равно сложно — мысли словно тонут в вязкой боли, пульсирующей в висках, и пропадают, так и не облекшись в слова.  
  
— Кораблем управляли люди, а они никогда и ни на что всерьез не претендовали. Они даже не попытались напасть на Малый Альгерон, у них все еще нет нормальных щитов. Они просто не смогли бы... — и он не может, просто не может договорить.  
  
— Но они узнали. Сохранили находку в тайне, следили — за ней, за нами. Контролировали торговые пути, отслеживали иммигрантов — вот что им было нужно. Все проконтролировать.  
  
Неро едва сдерживает сжирающую его панику, и Айел знает, что нужно что-то сделать — но понятия не имеет, что именно.   
  
— Мы были всего лишь экспериментом. Наша звезда, наш народ — все мы, все, и моя...  
  
— Неро, — окликает Айел, протягивает руку, едва дотрагиваясь до его пальцев.   
  
Неро отшатывается от него, скалит зубы, будто не друг к нему прикоснулся, а дикий зверь с ядовитыми когтями. Совладав с собой, он сам тянется навстречу и цепко хватает Айела за локоть — хватает и держит, и ждет, жмется к нему плечом, глядя куда-то ему за спину. Убедившись, что можно, Айел повторяет его движение и всматривается в грохочущую тьму коридора. Так они и стоят бок о бок в немом жесте поддержки.  
  
_Чернота пульсирует переплетением беспалых конечностей — корабль стонет, тоскует по своей прошлой жизни, по утерянной свободе._  
  
— Они не умерли, — медленно говорит Неро, — потому что еще даже не родились. Я знаю.  
  
На мгновение Айел закрывает глаза и шепчет:  
  
— Я всем сердцем ненавижу тех, кто сотворил с нами такое, но нам нужно подумать о... — он запинается, сомневается, стоит ли продолжать, — о настоящем.  
  
Неро поворачивается к нему, смотрит внимательно.  
  
— Клингоны снова пытаются выйти на связь. Они знают о состоянии нашего корабля, понимают, что сейчас мы не сможем ни сбежать, ни сразиться с ними.  
  
— Ха, — тихий-тихий, шепот срывается с губ Неро, прорезает тьму, словно шорох клинка, вытаскиваемого из ножен. — Мы всегда можем сражаться.  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Айел. — Мы не можем умереть здесь. Пожалуйста. Нам еще нужно убить их всех, нам нужно прожить достаточно, чтобы все исправить, чтобы предупредить Сенаторов, заставить их поверить. Мы обязаны сделать хоть что-то.  
  
Собственные слава кажутся ему лишь трусливым оправданием — вряд ли Неро согласится. Но тот лишь кивает, не отходя ни на шаг — и Айел вдруг понимает, как близки они стали, как научились защищать друг друга — и причиной тому не только внешняя угроза. Просто пока что... все так.  
  
— Тогда мы действительно кое-что сделаем, — говорит Неро и, выпустив его руку, отступает на шаг, словно хочет рассмотреть идею с расстояния. — Сначала поговорим — если уж они сами к нам пришли. Если уж обычно от разговоров больше всего пользы.  
  
***  
  
— Зачем? Почему все так? — бросает Айел после.  
  
Потому что как бы примитивны клингоны ни были, они обладают кое-чем поценнее обычной информации — самим ее источником.  
  
Потому что так они отправятся в то самое место, которое Неро хочет увидеть своими глазами.  
  
Потому что они уже проиграли.  
  
Потому что он не знает, что еще можно сделать.  
  
И ни в чем из этого Неро не признается вслух — лишь едва ощутимо проводит пальцами по ране на голове Айела и произносит: «Ну я же говорил». Нам предстоит совершить много ужасного. Верь мне, пока можешь, и в конце мне, может быть, даже не придется ничего объяснять.  
  
***   
  
Рура Пенте встречает их ледяными объятиями и заставляет поверить в то, что все испытанные ими страдания — всего лишь жалкий бред. Большая разница — трудиться, не щадя себя, чтобы отомстить, отплатить за пролитую кровь, или же гнуться под плетьми надсмотрщика, будучи всего лишь жалким рабом на службе чужих интересов. Они гордились бы этой болью, если бы сами избрали ее, позволили бы ей оплестись вокруг их тел праздничными одеждами. Сейчас же все, что у них осталось — лишь тонкие, изгрызенные снегом робы, под которыми — черные ожоги от пробравшегося под рваную ткань мороза, клетка за клеткой сжирающего теплую плоть.  
  
В первый же день на шахтах их ведут через лабиринт запутанных, извилистых коридоров и запирают в вырубленной во льду и камнях клетке длиной в сорок шагов и в тридцать пять — шириной. Камера доверху забита деревянными лежаками, на которых им и придется спать. Их предки хранили на таких полках книги, бутыли с вином, тела усопших, ожидающие погребения.  
  
Они боятся, сбиваются в кучу, горестно взывают к Неро. Когда же тот отвечает, голос его становится центром их забытого богами мира, возносится к потолку обелиском и придает форму зыбкой тьме вокруг — они словно бы оказываются в галактике, лишенной звезд, в обсидиановом храме на границе бытия — или же в палате сената. Или у себя дома. Они тянутся друг к другу, сплетают руки, и Неро незримо держится за каждого из них.  
  
— Через несколько часов, — начинает он, — они вернутся, уведут меня, а вас заставят работать. И вы будете работать, потому что так нужно. Присматривайте друг за другом, и слушайте Айела. Вы понимаете, что я говорю? Я привел вас сюда, скрыв свои замыслы — будто бы враг ваш. Слушайте Айела. Я же не скажу вам ничего до тех пор, пока не найду для нас правду и надежду. Будьте вместе — а я останусь один, в бесконечной тишине вашей невысказанной боли.  
  
Может, кто-нибудь и сказал бы — нет, но тон Неро не оставляет места возражениям.  
  
Спустя несколько часов в камеру входят окутанные тусклым светом клингоны, забирают Неро и ранят Айела, попытавшегося им помешать. Команда окружает его, загоняет в центр — потому что теперь он их лидер, хотя глаза его горят жаждой убийства, а мысли разбегаются в тысячах направлений — ищут способ освободить Неро как можно скорее.  
  
Клингоны, мрачные и чудовищные, в легком восхищении их решительностью наблюдают за пленниками издалека — тех слишком мало, реальной угрозы они не представляют. Но все же проще перерезать горло непокорному животному, чем дожидаться, пока оно нападет.  
  
В конце концов, один из них произносит на стандарте:   
  
— Во взглядах ваших жажды крови больше, чем голода, и потому вы получили шанс утолить первое — но не второе. И пустые желудки послужат вам хорошим уроком.  
  
Их сцепляют кандалами за лодыжки и, вооружив отрегулированными на плотность диллития лазерными резаками, по темным грубо вырубленными в скалах тоннелями отправляют работать в шахты. Попробовав распилить оковы, они только обжигают до волдырей обнаженную кожу и нагревают металл. Остальные заключенные сначала заинтересованно наблюдают за ними, а потом возвращаются к своим делам, осознав, что иметь дело с ромуланцами опасно — и неважно, что до таких глубин стража никогда не добирается.  
  
***   
  
У заключенных уходит несколько недель на то, чтобы привыкнуть к ним. Сами же они так и не принимают окружающих, и когда к их отряду подходит какой-то кориданец, а навстречу ему выступают две ромуланки, это замечают все. Айел готов защитить их или же разрешить спор, но Неро, заметив совершившийся обмен, ведет себя так, будто ничего не произошло, и возвращается к работе. Значит, Айел тоже может поберечь силы для чего-нибудь поважнее — или просто присесть и отдохнуть.  
  
Так или иначе, девушки возвращаются в целости и сохранности и даже не мешают кориданцу следовать за ними. Стянув с головы капюшон и явив пепельно-серую кожу с россыпью цветных пятен — возможно, следов какой-то специфичной болезни их расы — он встречается взглядом с Айелом.  
  
— Да пребудут с вами боги, — без всякого выражения произносит он.  
  
— Богов не существует, — отвечает тот. — Есть лишь сила.  
  
За его спиной кто-то пропевает первый куплет песни пламени и замолкает, будто ждет отклика. Раздается смех — хороший звук, способный отогреть и мертвые камни.  
  
Без лишних слов кориданец отворачивается.  
  
***   
  
У Неро ввалившиеся щеки, кости скрипят и шатаются, словно бы наспех собранные в кучу и не особо подходящие друг к другу детали, выуженные из мусора, а язык больше похож на наждачную бумагу, присыпанную битым стеклом. Айел это точно знает — каждую ночь он разминает пальцами его растянутые мышцы, кладет ладонь ему на грудь, прямо напротив сердца; порой Неро разворачивается к нему и ласкает своим пересохшим языком его тело, его губы, и Айел почти чувствует привкус невысказанных слов.  
  
Завернувшись в лоскуты кожи и меха, Неро судорожно вздрагивает на полу вырубленной в скале подземной камеры, продуваемой истошно завывающими ветрами. У него трясутся руки, а жесткие камни оставляют на коже синяки. Он истощен, болен. Клингоны даровали ему еще месяц жизни — так же, как и месяц назад, и два, и шесть; они говорят что-то, но в их словах нет смысла, а голоса, подобные шуму волн в бескрайнем море, едва слышны за криками рабов.  
  
Иногда Неро действительно выглядит так, будто жизнь почти оставила его, и это пугает. Он старается скрыть от стражников свою слабость — они с радостью бы отдали его мертвое тело на съедение ручным белым волкам, рыскающим по шахтам в поисках добычи, но такого удовольствия он им не доставит.  
  
В один из дней, когда его отпускают работать вместе с остальными, Айел пытается заставить его прилечь и отдохнуть, не умоляет, но приказывает, когда Неро упрямо делает вид, что не слышит его.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что жизнь любого из нас дороже твоей? — требует он ответа, и только тогда Неро, наконец, поворачивается и пытается сфокусировать на нем взгляд. — Что бы ты ни задумал — прекрати. И даже не пытайся сбить меня с толку — не получится. Я придумаю, как заставить их оставить тебя в покое до того, как ты разобьешься о скалы.  
  
Неро сокрушенно кивает, будто бы и правда признает поражение, и даже устраивается около стены, соорудив себе подстилку из каких-то лохмотьев. Ждет, пока гнев Айела стихнет. Он и сам все понимает и знает, что болен.  
  
Однако это не мешает ему забираться в закрытые коридоры или ввязываться в драки с каждым, кто испытывает к нему хоть малейшую неприязнь. Неро будто бы сам хочет, чтобы его разорвали на куски, стерли в пыль — и тогда тюремщикам придется держать себя в руках во время допросов, чтобы случайно не убить его. Клингоны никогда не славились аккуратностью, и единственный его способ сопротивляться — замучить себя раньше их. Может, все это часть плана — если он вообще есть. А может, Неро просто все-таки сошел с ума.  
  
***   
  
— Твой капитан — почему он так многозначительно молчит? Пока что язык у него есть — а он молчит. Маршалу начинает казаться, что он хранит какую-то важную тайну.  
  
Заговоривший с ним стражник высок и статен, с четко очерченными надбровными гребнями и вплетенными в волосы серебряными бусинами. Айелу кажется, что на мостике военного корабля он смотрелся бы гораздо уместнее — интересно, как он оказался тут, на замерзающем булыжнике, утонувшем в вечном мраке. Хотя куда больше его интересует, почему он отвел его в сторону.  
  
— Для вас нет пользы в его тайнах, — резко говорит Айел, хотя на самом деле хочет сказать «правде вы все равно не поверите».  
  
— Передай ему, пусть заговорит, а мы и сами разберемся.  
  
— Он не разговаривает. Он нем.  
  
Стражник смотрит на него с искренним изумлением:   
  
— Тогда как же он командовал кораблем?  
  
— И правда, — отзывается Айел. — Как.  
  
Стоя в гудящем от шепота алькове, освещенном лишь слабым пламенем факелов, они встречаются взглядами — и в них тенью сквозит понимание. В каком-то смысле. Им обоим кажется, будто они способны понять что угодно и кого угодно — но не друг друга.  
  
— Ромуланцы, — выплевывает клингон так, будто это грубая брань.  
  
Не страшно. В конце концов, это единственное слово, которым он может их назвать. Бесполезное, как горсть земли. Айел разворачивается и уходит до того, как ему прикажут это сделать.  
  
***   
  
Один раз им отдают Неро еще до того, как они успевают выйти из открытой комнаты с высокими потолками — в начале дня сюда приходят за заданием, а в конце — за ужином. Неро настолько плох, что его татуировки теряются среди разводов крови, желчи и слизи, размазанных по ободранному до кости телу. Кажется, держать его неловко даже двум крепким тюремщикам, периодически забирающим его с утра из камеры и возвращающим только по пришествии ночи.  
  
И даже третий сопровождающий, клингонский офицер, испуганно пятится, услышав яростный крик Айела. Вопль проносится по паутине коридоров голодной птицей с окровавленными лапами, а в последовавшем за ним чьем-то вое откровенно слышится сочувствие. Айел понятия не имеет, в каком уголке мироздания говорят на таком языке, но от одного только этого звука его захлестывает новая волна злости. Он хоронит в себе рвущиеся наружу проклятия и, сгорая от ненависти, просто молча ждет, пока клингоны опустят Неро на пол чуть поодаль от остальных заключенных. Айел нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой, не моргая, смотрит в глаза начальнику охраны, ибо главное сейчас — не дать ему сорваться с крючка, показать, что ничто не сможет их сломить, что насилие — не абсолютная гарантия контроля. Это всего лишь плата за жизнь, которую они отвоюют потом и кровью. Обязательно отвоюют.  
  
Несколько ромуланцев, работавших на нижних уровнях, лезут вверх, чтобы забрать тело. Развернувшись к ним спиной, клингон небрежно бросает:  
— Неделя, чтобы привести его в порядок.  
  
В промораживающем насквозь холоде камер и шахт неделя — немалый срок. Клиногны были слишком беспечны, и знают это, и не могут пока оставить надежды и просто позволить Неро умереть. Неделя на то, чтобы вправить ему кости и излечить плоть — и все начнется сначала.   
  
Айел мечется взглядом, ищет хоть малейший признак бесчестной засады, ловушки для тех, кто пошел за капитаном, но ничего не находит — и потому не отдает приказа следить за клингонами до тех пор, пока они доберутся до открытого пространства. Пусть лучше исчезнут, подобно дурному сну, пусть возвращаются к себе — вверх по железным ступеням и подмосткам, в безопасность охраняемых домов и меблированных покоев, к теплу и чистой воде, и ослепительно-ярким огням допросных комнат. Без сомнения, им и помимо ромуланцев есть на ком оттачивать любовь к раскрытию секретов.   
  
Как только звон ударов тяжелых сапог о черные перекрытия стихает, Неро оказывается в руках Айела, скалит окровавленные зубы, словно какой-то шуткой с ним делится.  
  
— Глупость, — бормочет тот, надеясь, что вложил в голос достаточно неодобрения, потому что ладони его уже оглаживают израненную кожу, сводят края ран, заботливым прикосновением пытаясь смягчить боль. — Знаешь, ты совершенно сумасшедший. И глупый. Я догадаюсь, что же ты ищешь — совсем скоро. Можешь молчать — тебе все равно ничего от меня не утаить.  
  
Неро закрывает глаза и, повернув голову, прячет лицо в сгибе его локтя, вздыхает устало, и звук этот напоминает Айелу шелест выцветшей от времени бумаги, едва слышный гул океанских волн — мерную поступь вечности. Вздыхает так, будто пытается вдохнуть новую жизнь во что-то давным-давно погибшее.  
  
***   
  
— Где он находится, куда они его забирают? — спрашивает одна из девушек.  
  
И, конечно же, она уже давно сама выдумала ответ, но всем им остается лишь строить догадки — вот почему она злится. И вот почему Айел даже не пытается придумать объяснение, просто отвечает ей с тем уважением, которого она заслуживает. Наравне с остальными женщинами в тюрьме, она не имеет права входить в шахты, а потому не может помочь в возложенной на них миссии — и не ведает ни успокаивающей монотонности, ни мук тяжелого труда. Айел знает, что обижает ее своим ответом, но ничего не может поделать, хоть сердце его и полно горечи.  
  
— Он ведь там, снаружи, — говорит она, будто знает обо всех его ранах и предпочитает надавить на них вместо того, чтобы утишить боль. — Дом. Словно восставший из пепла, он готов принять новое будущее. Однажды и мы до него доберемся.  
  
Они и правда могли бы. Могли вернуться домой.  
  
Как издалека, Айел слышит собственный голос:  
  
— Дом — опасное слово. Будь осторожна. Забудь о мире, который знала.  
  
И он сам не знает, почему говорит такое — но совет кажется ему разумным. Если бы только он мог ему последовать...  
  
***   
  
Команда наконец-то разделилась — и это все, что знает Айел. Их с Неро забирают одновременно; они — символы власти, и потому именно им и суждено исчезнуть первыми. На выходе из каменных пещер их снова заставляют разделиться — и в этом действительно есть смысл. Мало что в мире может быть опаснее сговора преступников, потерявших последнее терпение и стремящихся только к одной цели. Избежать разделения им бы все равно не удалось.  
  
— Твоему капитану до тебя нет дела, — говорит клингон, удерживающий его за оковы, и в словах его нет ни капли злобы — оттого еще больнее их слышать. — Он сбегает, ввязывается в драки и саботажи, навлекает на себя позор — и все это зная, что под ударом окажешься ты. На этот раз он слишком далеко зашел.  
  
— Саботаж, — резко повторяет Айел, не осмеливаясь спросить прямо. Клингон выкашливает смешок:  
  
— Он тебя даже не предупредил? Значит, все и правда так, как я говорил. Самовлюбленный тип. Его застали в жилых помещениях — видно, его не заботит никто, кроме себя.  
  
Айелу немного обидно слышать о том, что Неро не посвятил его в свои планы, не предложил поучаствовать в операции — но все остальное звучит слишком странно. Где-то в груди начинает теплиться смутная, непрошеная надежда — у Неро все-таки получилось. Он сдвинулся с мертвой точки — но клингонам об этом знать не стоит.  
  
Так что он лишь усмехается — как ему и положено:  
  
— Что же это за тюрьма такая, если заключенные сбегают отсюда толпами? Пусть в дом твой хищники заберутся. Не забудь проверить каждый угол перед тем, как погасишь огни.  
  
— Никто, — жестко обрывает его клингон, — и никогда не выбирался из Рура Пенте.  
  
— Даже стража, — добавляет Айел, насмешкой заслуживая тычок под ребра. Оставшиеся до дверей шаги его просто бесцеремонно волокут по полу, а потом, схватив за плечи, грубо бросают во мрак комнаты. Не имея возможности выставить вперед скованные руки, он падает — боль простреливает ушибленное плечо — и неуклюже переворачивается на спину.  
  
— Сладких снов, — говорит он все еще нависающему над ним темному расплывчатому силуэту и не слышит в ответ ни слова. Дверь с грохотом захлопывается, и он, лишившись возможности видеть, пытается прочувствовать окружающую темноту — ищет что-нибудь полезное или опасное. И просто дышит.  
  
***   
  
_Где-то там... Где-то там снаружи.... Где-то там снаружи медленно ворочается «Нарада», холодная и тихая. Где-то там снаружи пустота заполняет ее коридоры и залы. А если она шепчет сейчас, поверит ли хоть кто-нибудь, что она и правда разговаривает? А если она скучаем по ним? Айел хочет сказать ей, чтобы она пришла за ними. Айел хочет сказать ей, что нужно бежать отсюда. Айел хочет сказать ей, что..._  
  
***   
  
В темной и холодной каменной клетке Айел проводит достаточно времени, чтобы пропустить четыре приема пищи — значит, два дня. Лишь спустя два дня его выдирают из транса более глубокого, чем был бы простой сон, нацепляют ему на голову мешок и, слепого, тащат по проходам и коридорам так долго, что чувство, помогающее определить направление движения, просто ему отказывает. Его бросают на пол, ничем не отличающийся от того, с которого его подняли — разве что там он успел отдать камням толику своего тепла. Он не пытается открыть лицо — просто лежит недвижно, утомленный слишком долго тянувшейся пыткой, которой обернулось отчаянное желание остаться в живых.  
  
Кто-то неловко к нему притрагивается, стягивает с головы вонючий мешок. Из тонкой щели между дверными петлями в комнату пробивается тончайший лучик света — но в его сиянии все же можно осмотреться, определить размеры комнаты. Потом — будто на грубом наброске — проявляются прожилки руды на стенах, и, наконец, лежащий на полу Неро — обнаженный, истекающий кровью, с полопавшимися, будто перезрелые фрукты, суставами.  
  
Как громом пораженный, Айел рвано вздыхает и подползает к нему, аккуратно заключает его в кольцо скованных рук. Неро издает протяжный, низкий стон — боли, думает Айел и замирает, но Неро кладет ладонь ему на бедро и тянет на себя, удерживает. Вздыхает.  
  
— Если бы я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, — шепчет Айел — пожалуй, слишком тихо, на пределе слышимости, — то прикончил бы своими руками.  
  
Неро дрожит, словно птица, над головой которой вот-вот разверзнется буря, и улыбается ему в плечо — мягко, едва заметно.  
  
Айел тащит его наверх, шипит в ухо:  
  
— Здесь ничего нет. Мы пришли сюда, мы искали, везде искали. Ты тоже искал, я знаю. Но мне без разницы. Хватит, понимаешь ты? Хватит. Они избивают тебя. Мы в опасности, мы устали. Одну из девушек изнасиловали четверо охранников — двоих она убила, а когда остальные сбежали, покончила с собой. Все это произошло несколько дней назад, когда тебя здесь не было, когда ты был у них. Я ничего не говорил, потому что думал, что ты и так слишком яро нас оберегаешь, а теперь знаю, что мы для тебя — ничто. Слышишь? Неро, мы хотим выбраться. Что мы вообще тут делаем? Почему мы позволяем так с собой обращаться? Это позор, позор на всю жизнь — и не только наш, но и тех, кто погиб в тот день. Я хочу домой, Неро, Неро, скажи что-нибудь, прикоснись ко мне, Неро...  
  
Неро тяжело дышать, у него дрожат руки, а глаза заплыли настолько, что едва открываются — потому он смотрит пальцами, тенью прикосновения проводит Айелу по подбородку, гладит шею. Разбитые в кровь губы кривятся в улыбке, он почти шутливо тянет Айела за ухо, и тот сворачивается на полу рядом с ним, обнимает так, будто может излечить одной лишь силой желания.  
  
А потом Неро, практически разрушая капсулу идеальной неподвижности, шепчет ему в плечо всего два слова — и шепот его кажется Айелу путеводной песнью в сгустившемся сумраке.  
  
Оно здесь.  
  
Вряд ли он произносит это вслух, но Айел слышит. Неро крутится на месте, берет его за руку, прижимает к стене.  
  
— Что здесь? — шепчет Айел, сдерживая рвущийся из груди рык. — О чем ты? Я не понимаю.  
  
«Знаю», — думает Неро. И это написано у него на лице — так явно, что выражение ни с чем не спутаешь и в тусклом обманчивом свете камеры. Айел ложится на спину, сохраняя невыносимое спокойствие. Он тоже знает.  
  
***   
  
Пытаясь сбежать из смертельных объятий будущего, Айел вспоминает ушедшие дни — и пытается воскресить в памяти то, что Неро рассказывал о красной материи. Ему кажется, что сейчас это очень важно — но он не понимает ни слова, раз за разом сплетая голоса в неразрешимый узел.  
  
Тогда он думает о Федерации — с горечью, лишь слегка притрагиваясь к имени, звучание которого напоминает ему шелест бьющихся о землю крыльев. Неважно, в каком варианте вселенной — она сидит в самом углу, грызет собственные пальцы. Кажется, годы разорванных с Империей контактов плохо на ней сказались — и потому она, словно ребенок, замерший на опушке темного леса и боящийся шагнуть в чащу, беспрекословно следует букве подписанных договоров. А может, она даже жалеет, что не осмелилась с самого начала предложить себя на растерзание. Безрассудный, но храбрый поступок, достойный уважения — потерять себя или обрести союзника. Все или ничего.  
  
Айел думает, что Федерация вызывает у всех лишь уважение. Благоговение. Но в этой вселенной ей пришлось лицом к лицу столкнуться с черным зверем — и осознать собственную уязвимость. Ну что ж, пусть она шагнет в лес и изведает больше чудес, чем ожидала. Пусть съежится от страха. Пусть знает.  
  
***   
  
Они притворяются послушными, осторожными. Клингоны вновь разрешают им самостоятельно организовывать график работы и отдыха, и постепенно они вновь становятся единым целым — и каждая прореха в команде кажется им зияющей раной на собственном теле. Каждая смерть — отсеченная конечность, скормленная стервятникам. Они скорбят — вновь, все еще, всегда — и пытаются воскресить в памяти величие горя.  
  
Они вновь просыпаются все вместе — и это хороший день. Этого пока что достаточно.  
  
***   
  
Клингоны навещают их не очень часто, но все же навещают — чтобы забрать Неро с собой, увести его из-под защиты сотен изрисованных чернилами рук, и он пропадает где-то днями, неделями. Слишком долго. Они не могут считать дни до освобождения, и потому считают часы до его возвращения. Они говорят: «Не оставляй нас». Конечно, Неро ничего не обещает, и этого достаточно — он все равно не смог бы сдержать их, и не хочет кормить свою команду ложью.  
  
Однажды он исчезает утром после ничем не примечательной недели. «Это ненадолго», — думают они. Ведь никто ничего не сделал.  
  
Проходит месяц — и если бы девушки не насмехались над его слабостью, зависимостью и неспособностью стать настоящим лидером, Айел бы его не пережил. А еще они кормят его — если нужно, то и насильно. Мы сами придумали себе цель — вот что они говорят.   
  
Где же ваша вера, куда подевалось ваше терпение?  
  
Куда делся Неро? — вот что он хочет сказать в ответ, но их неизменная жестокость придает ему сил и помогает держать язык за зубами, как минимум, несколько дней.  
  
Он просыпается от того, что Неро кусает его за ухо и бормочет его имя — но ведь этого не может быть. И все равно Айел просыпается — чуть влажное, ухо саднит, а Неро склоняется над ним со странной, перекошенной улыбкой на губах. Айел рефлекторно подает сигнал, призывает внимание всех в камере — этот знак, сохранившийся в памяти со времен службы, они использовали всего трижды, но не успевает он договорить, как все вокруг приходят в движение, переговариваются радостно — Айел годами не видел их такими.  
  
Все они собираются вокруг, хватают его за руки, подталкивают Неро к нему, и Айел говорит:  
  
— Думаю, я понял. Красная материя была создана, и ее эффект рассчитан верно. Мы прибыли в этот конкретный момент и в это конкретное место не просто так — все было спланировано, и ты привел нас сюда, чтобы им помешать.  
  
Он замолкает, осознавая, насколько смешно, наверное, звучат его слова, но Неро обхватывает его лицо дрожащими ладонями и смеется, и Айел вдруг чувствует повисающее между ними странное, необъяснимое облегчение. И потому быстро добавляет:   
  
— Мы в дилитиевых шахтах, а красную материю производят именно из дилития. Ты искал свидетельства незаконной продажи материала за пределами Клингонской Империи — уже сейчас должно было найтись хоть что-то, потому что вулканцы давно уже занимались разработками. Ты хочешь помешать им с самого начала. Или же... пусть они начнут работу раньше, и мы просто украдем результаты. Не знаю. Неро, я не знаю, все так странно.   
  
Команда смыкает вокруг них круг, словно пытается уберечь нечто ценное.  
  
— Я, — выдыхает Неро, — знаю. Я знаю. Время. И место. Мы найдем его.  
  
Никто не произносит ни слова — они ему не верят. Может, просто потому, что уже забыли его голос.  
  
Но Неро говорит:   
  
— Айел, нам пора уходить.  
  
***   
  
И они уходят — незримые, легкие, словно призрачные тени, и лишь тени оставляют за собой.  
  
***   
  
— Разговаривал, — неверяще произносит Айел. — С дилитием.  
  
Неро смотрит на него остекленевшим взглядом — не сложно угадать, о чем он сейчас думает. Мысли его — как дым над водой, ядовитый, разъедающий разум, и Айел первым отворачивается.  
  
— Целых двадцать пять лет?  
  
— Не злись, — задумчиво отзывается Неро.  
  
Вообще-то план Айела заключался именно в этом — разозлиться, разбить ему лицо, разодрать все зажившие раны, но потом он берет себя в руки, отрешается от жутких картин, что рисует воображение. Он никого здесь не тронет, а все, кто заслуживал его ненависти, уже давно мертвы. У Неро странный голос — тихий, мягкий, пока вдруг не прогремит внезапной молнией. Может, он просто ищет повод для драки, хочет забыть себя в льющихся на него градом ударах.  
  
— Ты и правда сошел с ума, — говорит Айел, и Неро улыбается в ответ, хотя в словах и не было шутки. И он сам это понимает.  
  
— Посмотрим, — вот его ответ.  
  
И он снова прав.  
  
***   
  
Сканеры засекают вулканский корабль — густой сияющей ртутью тот выливается из червоточины — нет, не просто червоточины, нового оружия Федерации, — выброшенный сингулярностью на окраины космоса. Это все меняет.  
  
Зовите его лжецом, вором, безумцем — но Неро был прав. Он привел их к добыче, как и обещал. Айел медлит, замирает подле него, стыдясь собственных сомнений. Ему хочется спросить — как? Как ты это сделал? А Неро смотрит на него так, будто разглядывает диковинное насекомое, и обещает объяснить все потом, хотя мог бы этого и не делать. Нужно только подождать.  
  
Сначала нужно разобраться с вулканцем — это самое важное сейчас и самое неприятное. Отпускать его после стольких лет ожидания — все равно что страннику в пустыне сетовать на хлынувший с небес дождь. Иметь возможность восстановить равновесие — и так небрежно отшвырнуть ее в сторону. А что еще обиднее, температура на Дельте Веги и близко не опустилась до той отметки, которую бы хотел видеть Айел. Но он больше не решается судить — вместо этого просто верит, слепо и истово.  
  
Чуть позже Неро показывает ему записную книжку — старинную вещицу, вырванную из пальцев окоченевшего трупа много лет назад. Когда-то пустая, сейчас она пестрила заметками и цифрами, и десятками страниц переработанной информации. На вычисления не ушло и клочка бумаги — все испещрено результатами наблюдений, замерами и показателями, и прочитать их не представляется возможным, но Айел все равно пытается это сделать. Его словно под дых бьют — на этих страницах дни и дни работы; страшно представить, сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы все это просто записать, а сколько труда было приложено на сбор защищенной информации... Не говоря уже о возможном наказании за попытки выбраться за пределы шахт — или хотя бы подозрении об использовании средств связи...  
  
— Я соврал, — говорит Неро, теплым дыханием оглаживая его шею, — совсем немного. А не знал ни места, ни времени. Удивительно, что компьютеры на этом промерзшем куске мусора вообще работали. Мне пришлось сначала переправить все данные на корабль, проверить их, но решение я принял только после того, как получил кое-что от Лорна.  
  
Лорн — один из доносчиков Неро, один из его так называемых "друзей", и их имена он всегда произносил с едва уловимой ноткой ностальгии — с теплом, от которого у Айела скручивало все внутренности.  
  
— ...а он даже и не понимал, насколько важные вещи рассказывал. Мне казалось, что я сплю, а он все говорил: «В наши дни они просто чудеса какие-то вытворяют с нашими материалами. Не могу сказать, кто именно, но они хотят попробовать кое-что новое — новый метод обработки дилития, а теоретическую базу они уже накопили». В тот момент он как раз вгонял стальную спицу мне в ногу, а потом поджег мне пальцы и рассказал все самое важное о недавно открытом сырье. Я просто поверить не мог, думал, у меня галлюцинации. Многое я чуть было не упустил, потому что пытался пробудить себя от не существовавшего сна. И в тот момент я понял, что если все это — правда, то наши поиски закончены. Вся нужная информация — у нас.  
  
Он подходит ближе, жмет большим пальцем на впадинку в основании черепа Айела, гладит и царапает так, что выступают капельки крови. А потом подносит руку ко рту и слизывает их. Айела передергивает.  
  
— Но ты не мог получить всю эту информацию от стражи.  
  
— Нет. Только то, что я тебе рассказал.  
  
— И сколько раз тогда...  
  
— Мне удалось провести сторожевых псов всего-то три раза. Нет, четыре. Не сказать, чтобы у меня хорошо получалось — по правде говоря, все было ужасно, — говорит Неро и прикусывает язык, чтобы не улыбаться. — Чаще всего я был слишком голоден, слишком измотан, истекал кровью, оставляя следы. Нет, на самом деле, большую часть информации добывали женщины. Пока мы рубили на куски дилитий, они прочесывали базы данных, — он замолкает и повторяет. — Рубили на куски дилитий.  
  
Айел и не догадывался о существовании такой огромной и проработанной информационной сети. Он знал, что женщин забирали в жилые районы, где они работали прислугой, а потому получали доступ к определенным, пусть и ограниченным ресурсам. Больше он о них и не задумывался, разве что защищал их в случае опасности и отстаивал для них перед стражей возможность ходить без оков. Мысли тянулись далеко, тонкой пленкой растекались по поверхности сознания — он припоминает разговоры из прошлого и осознает вдруг, насколько старательно от него скрывали правду, — и что он ни разу не задал верного вопроса. Ни разу не уделил своему народу достаточно внимания. Не то чтобы действительно можно было следить за всеми — слишком много залов, слишком темны коридоры — но все же столько всего оказалось упущено, столько возможностей, достаточно было лишь...  
  
— А что, если бы мы уже упустили время? — спрашивает Айел в ужасе от самой такой возможности. «Что, если» — как смертельный приговор их мечте.  
  
— Тогда мы бы узнали, откуда стоит начать поиски — и как сильно снег уже замел следы. Положи на место, — приказывает он вдруг. — Она тебя расстраивает, а пользы от нее теперь все равно никакой. А еще у меня припасено для тебя кое-что поинтереснее. Идем.  
  
Они проходят по умопомрачительно высоким коридорам, распугивая перешептывающиеся тени, и забираются в ослепительно-блестящий вулканский кораблик. Неро отступает в сторону, позволяя Айелу во всей красе узреть его содержимое — гигантскую сферу красной материи, заключенную в вакуум. Ее достаточно, чтобы уничтожить целый кластер галактик — по звезде за раз, или же по одному только щелчку пальцев сотворить огромную черную дыру. Айел не может отвести от нее взгляда, и Неро толкает его к ослепительно-белой стене, любуется им, как шедевром, прослеживает губами напряженное горло и выстанывает что-то ему прямо на ухо, ласкает мочку языком. Айел же смотрит ему за спину — прямо на повисшую в колбе каплю — смотрит до тех пор, пока взгляд не заволакивает алой пеленой, пока не начинает слышать ее тихий гул в пустоте. И понимает, что Неро был прав намного чаще, чем ему казалось.  
  
***   
  
— Значит, мы окончательно с ними разобрались, — говорит Айел, наблюдая за тем, как Вулкан и прибывшие ему на помощь корабли Звездного флота разлетаются на кусочки. — Верно, капитан?  
  
Кажется, Неро с ним полностью согласен, и рад слышать в его голосе нотки одобрения, но в последнее время понимать его становится все сложнее. Годы тайн и попыток спрятаться, закрыться от мира в себе осыпаются с него золой, стоит только ему вновь ступить на борт. Жажда свободы ли погубила его, или же он просто снова стал самим собой — никто не знает. Угадать сложно — и никто не вспоминает о том, что оставил позади. Более того, жизнь для него будто бы вновь заиграла всеми красками. Вернувшись на корабль, он словно снова обрел себя, свою прежнюю уверенность — и теперь просто не мог перестать касаться ее, любоваться, шептать ласково что-то, чего никто из них не слышит.  
  
Это странно. Айелу кажется — и сама эта мысль, не успев оформиться, уже вызывает у него отторжение — что виной тому ревность, ревность к «Нараде», к ее вновь обретенной уверенности, ее свободе. Но, по крайней мере, сам он внимателен. Заботлив. «Нарада» больше не кажется им домом — она крадет голоса, разбивая их эхом коридоров, жонглирует словами, слагая их в странные стихи. Она сжирает их плоть и выдыхает сладковатый запах гнилости, улыбается улыбкой хищного зверя. Все не так. И нет больше крепкой руки на плече, нет теплых пальцев в ладони — никого, кто вместе с ним бы разделил агонию гибнущего мира.  
  
Глядя на моргающее на экране изображение, он вдруг понимает кое-что — и то же осознание накатывает на него снова, когда они летят на Землю, навещая по дороге ее соседей. И осознание это страшное, грустное — волнующее.  
  
Впервые за двадцать пять лет он приблизился к звездам — и пожелал закрыть глаза, представить, будто видит родное солнце.  
  
***   
  
Корабли Федерации рыщут в черноте космоса — там, где раньше жил Вулкан, лишенный чувств, не способный более ни видеть, ни слышать, ни отбирать у других то, что ему не принадлежит. Они облизывают зубы, смакуя каждый кусочек умершей планеты. То и дело прерывающаяся передача центрального новостного канала Федерации сзывает все корабли. Так вот она какая — их реакция на гибель целого народа. Их народа, конечно же.  
  
***  
  
И он был прав, с самого начала прав, прав все это время.  
  
Им предстоит принести в мир много ужаса.


End file.
